I Touch Myself
by Eziah
Summary: This is a remake of all the inbetweens in Itachi and Sasuke's relationship before Itachi killed off their clan. Notes: Shounen Ai, Slight Yaoi, Spoiler, ItachixSasuke.
1. Introduction

**I Touch Myself**

**ItachixSasuke: The Yaoi Excerpt**

**Introduction**

Characters © Masashi Kimimoto

Fanfiction** © **Eziah

Itachi stood by the doorway entrance to their small house within the Uchiha clan. He was awaiting his father's return. His dad had left to go on an important mission and left his prodigy son to watch over their mom.

A figure leaped out from the darkness of a corner and attempted to pounce on Itachi. With almost no effort, Itachi turned around, grabbed the figure by his collar, and dropped him to the ground. "You don't scare me Sasuke." He reminded his younger brother.

"Ugh…nii-san…Can't you just purposefully let me pounce you successfully for once?" Sasuke asked, on his stomach.

"Then you'll never feel a challenge in it."

Sasuke stood up and pouted. "Then why don't you help me? Teach me how to be more skillful."

Itachi merely sighed and gestured for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke did as told, smiling. Only to be welcomed by two fingers injuring his forehead.

"Another time."

Another time, another time, another time… those words were heard all the time whenever Itachi and Sasuke were in the same room. "Is it possible for you to say anything else, nii-san?" Sasuke asked getting very close eye contact with him. A moment of silence surrounded the area, with Itachi's cold eyes staring him down, but he didn't budge.

Itachi admired his brother's bravery to confront him so, but bravery came with consequences. He picked him up off the ground by his collar, again. "You should show more respect for your brother, Sasuke-chan." Itachi said, while closing his eyes.

Sasuke struggled to get out of Itachi's grasp, wriggling like a worm on a hook. "I liked it better when all you did to me was poke my forehead!" He whined.

When Itachi finally did let Sasuke go, it was in his room.

Thinking quietly to yourself of your actions and decisions will help you become a better ninja. Sasuke reminisced about what Itachi had said to him. He was meditating, following his brother's advice, but he couldn't get a moment of peace. Outside, there were kids playing poison tree, yelling at each other about who tagged who(Poison Tree: One person stands in the middle of a selected area, only able to move from left to right. The other players have to try to run past without getting caught. If someone is caught, they stay in the middle with that person and try to catch more people.) And inside his house, he could hear his pet cockatoo whistling beautifully. Which wasn't utterly disturbing… but it wasn't utterly appropriate for a time such as this. "Tsubasa-kun…do you have to be so noisy?" Sasuke asked the bird, who only chirped happily in reply to his owner's rude question. His brother had gotten him the bird for his birthday because he said Sasuke resembled a cockatoo. Sasuke didn't think he looked like a bird. He thought he looked like a cute cat. At first his mom and dad didn't agree with having an animal in the household, but after some convincing from Itachi that this would keep Sasuke company their parents agreed.

An hour had passed, where Sasuke had tried to meditate in the disturbing environment, but he gave that up and exited his room. He did manage to conduct a plan on how to improve his shuriken throwing though.

So, he left to go train in the woods. Itachi had helped him setup five targets to practice throwing shurikens and kunai. It had helped him ever since school started since now they were learning the proper way to throw weapons.

By the time he arrived in the woods, it was almost in the early evening. The long walk had already tired out his small legs, but he was determined to not have that disrupt his training. First, Sasuke threw a kunai. It hit the second circle on the target, but then fell to the ground. Sasuke tried his luck with multiple shurikens. All those ended in failure. He felt like a complete idiot, coming all the way out here to accomplish nothing at all. With his last bit of effort, Sasuke threw his last kunai. Like an angel in a time of need, Itachi appeared from behind the tree with the target nailed on it and caught the kunai in midair. Sasuke's eyes widened and he yelled out," That one was going to make it!"

Itachi shook his head doubtfully. "No, it wouldn't have." After he said that, he realized Sasuke wasn't coming back at him with competitive remarks. Instead, he just stood there. He looked as if he were going to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do anything right." Sasuke choked on those words.

Trying to cheer him up, Itachi said," No…but you can do everything wrong." That didn't seem to help, considering Sasuke started to cry harder after that. And people wonder why I'm silent… Itachi thought helplessly to himself, frowning. So, he stood behind his little brother and stole a shuriken from his pocket. His back, facing the target, was straight and well postured. "Observe." With one quick swipe of his arm, the shuriken flew out of his hand and hit the exact middle of the target.

Sasuke was in awe. His mouth almost dropped and his pupils were watching Itachi in amazement. "Su…goi…" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"What have you learned?"

"That you're amazing!" His eyes lit up.

"…No." Itachi replied coldly.

Sasuke had to think about what Itachi did differently. "I didn't see anything that you did differently than what I did." He said, crossing his arms.

"It's not something you can see." Itachi said. "Your mind was full of various thoughts...It's distracting you."

"How do you know I was thinking about things?" Sasuke asked, giving his brother an annoyed look.

"You give it off when you're cursing beneath your breath." He replied calmly.

Sasuke remembered earlier, how he had been cursing silently. But, that was after the fifth unsuccessful kunai that he threw. That means Itachi was watching him the whole time. "You stalker!" Sasuke shouter after adding it all up in his mind.

"Such a harsh name to call me by, Sasuke-chan."

"Don't give me such a cute suffix…"

Changing the subject, Itachi said," Don't forget to work on clearing your mind. If you can't rid of thoughts, then think about aiming correctly."

"Wakarimashte." Sasuke replied. Why did his brother have to be so smart all the time?

"Sayonara, Sasuke." Itachi said and began walking off.

Sasuke chased after him. "Matte!"

Itachi turned around and questioned him," What?"

"You're not going to just leave me here, are you?"

"If you didn't want me to, you could have just said so. But it's getting dark and we really should start heading home."

"Um…nii-san…"

"Hm?"

"Could you carry me? I'm tired." Sasuke asked modestly.

"…Jump on." Itachi squatted, awaiting his little brother to get on his back.

Sasuke smiled happily and jumped on his back, accidentally making Itachi fall over. "You need to work on your balance, nii-san."

"You're heavier." Itachi said and pushed himself off the ground. Then, he stood up and held up Sasuke's butt with his hands tied behind his back.

"Don't call me fat…" Sasuke growled.

"I'm not."

Halfway home, Itachi readjusted his posture. His fingers moved lightly over Sasuke's butt and Sasuke immediately tensed up and blushed.

Itachi stopped and asked if he was all right. All Sasuke did was nod with a straight face.

When they arrived home, Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on his brother's back. Itachi turned his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke's dark bangs hid his closed eyes and he was breathing steadily. A small, barely noticeable smile crossed over Itachi's face. It was a pleasant surprise to see his brother so at rest. Itachi would never smile in public, only his brother had the opportunity to witness his smile.

Itachi pushed aside the silky curtain that was used as their doorway. Inside it was quiet and dead. Itachi stepped carefully over the wooden floor. Even though he was being as careful as possible not to make a sound, the creaking still rang throughout the room.

Reaching Sasuke's room, he laid his brother down on his small bed, and covered his body up with the covers.

Itachi took one last look at his brother. He used his hand to shift Sasuke's bang out of his forehead.

"Goodnight." Itachi whispered in the darkness.


	2. Bananas Are Too Big For Sasuke's Mouth

**I Touch Myself**

**ItachixSasuke: The Yaoi Excerpt**

**Bananas Are Too Big For Sasuke's Mouth **

Characters © Masashi Kimimoto

Fanfiction © Eziah

Sasuke awoke and was greeted by Tsubasa looking at him on his chest. Without panicking much, he removed the bird. Tsubasa perched himself on Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke rubbed his eyes and stood up. "How'd I get here?" He asked to no one in particular.

That no one in particular seemed to reply though, since he entered the room right as Sasuke asked that. "You fell asleep on my back…" Itachi answered his question.

"You put the covers on me?"

Itachi had nothing to say to that.

"Arigato, nii-san!" Sasuke leaped up to hug his brother but missed. His face was now flat on the takami flooring. He looked up at his brother.

"You're kind of pathetic…" Itachi said, looking down at his brother.

"Don't call me pathetic! I'm no more pathetic than you're happy!" The comparison made sense.

Deep within Itachi's mind, he was laughing at his brother's comment, but on the outside, he was giving him a stern look.

Both left the room without so much as a single good morning to their parents.

"Sasuke-chan," His mother called him," Would you like to help me with picking the apples today?"

Now was his chance to be helpful. Sasuke took it as a great opportunity to help one of his parents, even though his dad never asked him to help with anything.

"Hai!" Sasuke replied joyfully.

Finally, his dad uttered a word…to Itachi. "Itachi, you have a special mission-"

His wife cut him off right there," No missions today! We're going to have a picnic!"

The room grew unnaturally silent. It was like a decrescendo, the noise settled down to a pianissimo pitch. "Something amiss?" She questioned.

No one answered until Sasuke finally spoke up. "Kaa-san…isn't that a little…much?" Sasuke asked. His mother didn't seem to understand, so he tried giving more explanation. "I mean, we're Uchiha…we don't do picnics."

"Who told you that?" His mother asked. Simultaneously, even though Itachi didn't like to get involved, both brothers looked at their father. How could she not know that he would tell them something like that? She lightly smacked her face with her hand. "That's not true! Uchiha are very good at picnics and you know what? We're going to have a family picnic, only us."

The father objected to this immediately and stood up. Before he could speak though, she asked him," Does this mission concern anyone's life?"

Unable to lie to his wife he answered no.

"Then this should be a perfect opportunity to spend time with your family." She concluded.

Everyone groaned silently. The thought of having a family picnic sort of scared them.

It was around 2:00pm when everyone started to head out into the backyard. It was a beautiful sight really. There was a pond and many Japanese garden ornaments. Everyone was outside except Itachi.

"Nii-san, come out!" Sasuke yelled.

"Itachi-kun, come outside with us!" His mom yelled.

Finally, Itachi came out wearing a black and red t-shirt Sasuke had made him a long time ago. It was a plain black shirt, but in the center of the shirt, Sasuke sewed in a picture of a ferret with red fabric. Since he didn't know how to draw a weasel. Along with that, he wore his typical shorts.

"Nii-san! You're wearing the shirt I made you for Christmas!" Sasuke yelled out.

"I spilt your stupid apple juice on my other shirt. The rest of my shirts are outside drying, if I could I'd come out here shirtless." Itachi replied coldly.

Sasuke pouted, especially since he worked hard to make that shirt and this was the first time Itachi had ever worn it. "You didn't have to force yourself…" He looked the other way.

"Now, now…let's all have a nice day together." The mother knew this would be tough, considering they had never done this before. Putting on her adorable smile, she set out the food. Sasuke and her had already picked those apples, so there was a little hay basket full of ripe apples and other fruits. There was also fruit punch and fried chicken.

"Itadakimasu!" Sasuke and his mother shouted together. Itachi and his father just started to eat; no fancy words were needed to know this.

Sasuke and Itachi both ate the chicken hungrily, while the parents had their share of both fruit and meat.

"Sasuke, Itachi," their mother addressed them," eat some fruit." She suggested.

Obeying her, both of them reached for some type of fruit. Sasuke chose a banana and Itachi took a small slice of leftover apple from his father's plate.

Sasuke stripped the banana of all it's peeling and licked the tip to taste it. Itachi saw this from the corner of his eye. Sasuke went down on that banana like the titanic went down on the iceberg. He lowered his whole mouth on it and started to swiftly pace his mouth in an up and down motion. Their parents didn't seem to notice how utterly nasty this was somehow because they were discussing the house mortgage, but Itachi noticed. He noticed how that banana was getting more wet with each movement of Sasuke's mouth. It got to a point where Sasuke accidentally couldn't handle the pressure anymore and gagged a bit. Itachi was about to burst in the most nastiest way. Watching his brother do those things to a banana…imagine what he could do to a—Itachi's train of thought was interrupted when Sasuke almost started choking. A few coughs and he was okay.

"You shouldn't have been playing with your food…" Itachi stated.

"I wasn't playing with it." Sasuke smartly replied," I was making it wet!"

Itachi spit out whatever he was drinking at that moment and nearly choked.

Everyone froze in surprise.

"Nii-san! Are you alright!?" Sasuke asked, concerned about his brother.

Itachi had to stop thinking like this. He's your brother dammit! Nonetheless your younger brother!

"Nii-san! I have to make it wet! Remember, I told you a week ago, I have a loose tooth. I can't eat anything hard!"

"Then how'd you eat that chicken?" Itachi blurted out.

"I didn't chew it." Sasuke replied cutely. "I swallowed it whole, one tiny piece at a time."

Itachi threw down his napkin and left to go inside, away from this scene.

"Was it something I said?"

His parents just shook their head, apparently now they were listening.

Sasuke looked down, disappointed in himself. He just knew it was his fault that Itachi left. In a desperate attempt, Sasuke ran inside and begged Itachi to spend time with him. "Gomen nii-san! Gomen nii-san!" Sasuke apologized. His pathetic apology must've worked, since Itachi apologized as well, telling him," No, forgive me. It was my fault to have reacted so inappropriately." This was really weird, Itachi was apologizing? He never apologizes. "In order to offer up my apologies, let me take you anywhere you want to go tomorrow." He offered, not smiling, but not frowning.

Thinking about it, a light popped into Sasuke's head," Laser tag!"

Author Note: I'll begin working on chapter three! Since I forgot to work on it, I couldn't seem to remember what else I was going to add to this chapter. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon! Be warned; Chapter four will have a rape scene.


End file.
